


Midnight Scare

by kairimikio



Category: K-pop, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Humor, Light Bondage, Lights Out, M/M, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairimikio/pseuds/kairimikio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby was lurking in the night when the power went off while he was in the bathroom. He screamed and had to figure his way out. When he did get out, he ran into junhoe, who scared the crap outta him.</p><p>Bobby calls Junhoe a name, making the younger want to punish his Hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Scare

[3rd Person]

  
In all his life, he has never had something like this happen to him. He was currently in the bathroom, doing his business when suddenly the power went out. Jiwon screamed out of pure shock. The storm outside was messing with them all day and had picked now to actually do something?! Jiwon finished everything that he was doing and tried to find his way out. He felt like an idiot for not knowing the bathroom well enough in case something like this happened. After feeling around for a minute, he finally found the door handle. He quickly left the bathroom, sticking close to the wall so he could find the door way, but stopped when he heard footsteps. They got close and then he heard a click. Right then, a flash of light came out of something and shined up onto someone's face. 

"Shit!!" Jiwon yelled and backed up. He then focused on who it was and saw that Junhoe was standing in front of him. "Fucking Christ Junhoe! You're monstrous in the dark. Fuck, don't point that flashlight up like that, you'll give me nightmares."

"How else will you see me?" Junhoe pointed the flashlight at Jiwon, temporarily blinding him. 

"Damn it Junhoe, give me that!" Jiwon took the flashlight and held it in a way where they could both see each other.

"Anyway, I heard a girl scream... Was that you?" Before their actual conversation even started, Jiwon was already done with Junhoe. He turned and looked for his room. 

"Ah, there. Just let me make it to my room and then you can have this back." Jiwon was just about to leave when Junhoe grabbed his arm, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He looked back, wondering what the younger could possibly want at this hour.

"Hey, I'm gonna sleep in your room. It sounds like a symphony in there and I can't drown it out because my phone is dead. Both Jinhwan and Hanbin aren't in your room so I figured it would be quiet enough for me to get some decent sleep." Jiwon listened to Junhoe's sorrows, still stuck on the fact that Junhoe didn't ask, but demanded to sleep with Jiwon. He shrugged, signaling for the younger to follow him as he shined the flashlight in the direction of his bed. 

"Just pick a bed."

"Uh, I wanna sleep with you." Jiwon looked back at him, getting more surprised as Junhoe continues to speak. "You're like a human heater and seeing as how our power is out, it'll get cold quick." Jiwon bit his lip and nodded anyway. 

He turned off the flashlight and got into his bed. Junhoe followed suit and got behind Jiwon. Jiwon could feel the younger's chest against his back and suddenly everything started to get hot. Junhoe's hand found it's way up to Jiwon's elbow, effectively making Jiwon feel like it was on fire despite Junhoe's fingers being cold. His eyes wondered around the dark room, not really seeing anything, but still looking around to calm his nerves. Junhoe's hand drifted down to his side, close to his waistband. Jiwon bit his lip, not sure what Junhoe was doing at the moment. He took a deep breath as he noticed Junhoe hasn't moved again. He though the younger was asleep, until he whispered something really random.

"Hyung, you have a pretty neck." By this time their vision cleared and they could see objects. He could feel Junhoe's breath on the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, Junhoe was starting to make him feel a certain way. "You know, I remembered that you called me monstrous earlier." Junhoe leaned in closer to Jiwon's ear, smiling to himself as he could imagine Jiwon's reaction to what he's about to say. "That wasn't very nice, Hyung. I might need to teach you a lesson for saying something like that to me." Jiwon gasped and turned over to look at Junhoe. 

The younger had a smirk on his face, one that would be hot if Junhoe didn't look so fucking scary that night. He also noticed that they were very close, closer than Jiwon imagined. Something was about to happen here and for some reason, Jiwon felt like he was gonna really like it. 

Junhoe gripped Jiwon's neck and brought their lips together. These two never really interacted like this too much before; they've only did this with another member every once in a while, so it's a bit awkward at first. Then it just felt right after they readjusted themselves. Jiwon started to kiss back, but Junhoe wanted to remain dominate. He pressed against the older man and bit his lip, sucking at it after to soothe it. Jiwon moaned out quietly, something that Junhoe liked and didn't think the latter could make a sound like that. It was kinda pretty. Junhoe wanted to hear it again. He continued to kiss Jiwon with force; Jiwon gripped the bottom of Junhoe's shirt and slightly pulled at it. It was getting hotter around them, both completely forgetting that the power was out. Junhoe's hand drifted down his side, sliding under his shirt. He rubbed circles on his skin, feeling around on his Hyung's body. No matter how cold Junhoe's hands were, Jiwon only felt the heat between them. 

Junhoe ended the kiss and went down to Jiwon's stomach, completely skipping his neck due to a group outing that was planned for tomorrow. Junhoe was pretty sure that Jiwon didn't want big marks on his neck during something like that. He decided to leave his marks all over the older man's chest instead. He bit one of the nubs, letting his fingers play with the other. He looked up and saw Jiwon's head back with his mouth open. He could barely see it, but Junhoe noticed how swollen Jiwon's lips had gotten. It actually looked quite sexy when paired with a now somewhat glistening jawline. The light from the window shined in their direction and brought out some of Jiwon's most prominent features. His jaw looked good enough to nip at, but he would rather continue with abusing the nubs in front of his face. He bit just a little harder, making Jiwon moan out. His hands unconsciously went up to Junhoe's hair, tugging gently and running his hands through it. He repeated his actions, but switched sides. Jiwon reacted the same way, which Junhoe found a little cute. 

Jiwon shut his eyes tightly, totally immersed in the pleasure that was coursing through his body. Everything going straight down to his lower region. He let out a louder moan when Junhoe's elbow accidentally brushed against his clothed dick. Junhoe moved up, all the way until his mouth was next to Jiwon's ear; the older man getting nervous of what Junhoe was about to do.

"Hey." He paused, a second of quietness with nothing but the sound of Jiwon's panting that filled the air. "Don't be too loud Hyung. As much as I wanna hear you plea and moan, I'm sure you don't want someone to walk in and see us fucking." Junhoe was right. Even though Jiwon has done it with some of the other members, he felt that something was gonna be drastically different this time with Junhoe. "Oh and by 'us fucking', I mean me fucking you, as punishment for calling me 'monstrous'. I'll show you how monstrous I can be." Junhoe bit Jiwon's earlobe, sending a shock of pleasure down the latter's body. 

Junhoe moved away, going back down to his old position and undid the button on Jiwon's pajama pants. They were loose, so Junhoe could see how hard Jiwon was getting and knew that Jiwon was gonna be a good fuck. He palmed Jiwon's dick over his pants, looking up to see the latter's head going back. Both of his hands rubbed the front of the pants, getting the shape of Jiwon's rock hard erection and stroking it slowly to mess with jiwon. Jiwon, however, was growing extremely impatient. He needed to release, but Junhoe was screwing around and hasn't let him cum yet. He looked down at Junhoe, watching as the younger leaned forward and planted kisses on his stomach. His kisses turned to agressive bites, ones that would surely leave a seriously visible hickey that no one would miss if he lifted his shirt. Junhoe smiled to himself. 

He gripped the waistband to Jiwon's pajama pants and pulled them down, along with the boxers. The cold air hit Jiwon's lower region; he flinched and moved his hands towards his crotch but Junhoe had other plan for him. He looked around and saw a lonely belt near Hanbin's bed. He got up and got it, getting back to his position from before. He grabbed Jiwon's hands and tied them to the headboard with the belt. Jiwon struggled but felt his strength leaving him when Junhoe began to feel all over his thighs and waist.

"This is suppose to be a punishment, remember? No touching is allowed." Junhoe smirked again, but Jiwon barely saw it. Regardless of his situation, Jiwon still kept wiggling his arms. 

Junhoe abruptly grabbed the older man's dick, sending a cold shiver up the latter's body. Junhoe's hands felt extremely cold in that instance, but the contract also felt good to him. He stroked it a few times hoping to get Jiwon to moan again. It worked. Jiwon let out a moan as cute as the first one. After a few more strokes, Jiwon was fully erect and wanted to badly to cum.

"Where is it?" Jiwon knew what Junhoe was referring to.

"Bottom drawer." Junhoe reached to the night stand beside the bed, finding the lube exactly where Jiwon said. Junhoe got up and rid himself of his clothes. He got back in his spot and grabbed one of Jiwon's legs, holding it to give him a view of the latter's tight hole. He placed the leg down and grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured some on Jiwon's hole and his fingers. Slowly, Junhoe felt around, making sure that his hole was covered before sliding a finger in him. The feeling was uncomfortable. Jiwon made a face, totally not used to having stuff shoved up his ass. Junhoe's fingers were long, Jiwon felt a strange sensation the longer Junhoe finger-fucked him. Now he knew why the others would tell him to thrust his fingers in faster, the feeling was one that was uncomfortable but also pleasurable. He didn't hate it but he knew it would be difficult to get used to it. 

By now, Junhoe had three fingers in Jiwon and were thrusting them in viciously just to watch Jiwon squirm. As far as a punishment goes, Junhoe found Jiwon's reaction pretty pleasing, but knew that he would need to change it up in order to get the most out of this. He grabbed his dick and started stroking it, getting it ready to stick into Jiwon. Jiwon looked down and bit his lip. This would be the first time he gets topped and for some odd reason, he should've known that Junhoe was gonna be the one to top him.

Junhoe lined himself up with Jiwon and pushed himself in. Jiwon clutches the headboard and sharply inhales. Junhoe was thicker than his fingers. Out of sympathy, he decided to take it easy since it was Jiwon's first time being taken, but as soon as Jiwon was used to it, he wouldn't hold back. He pulled out almost completely and slid back in slowly. Jiwon kept a good grip on the headboard, trying desperately to adjust to Junhoe.

After another minute or so, Junhoe began to thrust in a set pace. It was slow but Junhoe made up for it by going in deep. Jiwon's hands frantically moved about, feeling along the belt. He didn't have enough strength to try to undo it. Junhoe chuckled and moved close.

"Try as you might, it ain't gonna work." He kissed Jiwon's lips and went back to his original position. He put his hands on Jiwon's waist and lifted him up, allowing him to hit Jiwon at almost the right angle. He had gotten practice with finding that right spot and intended to see how well he'll find Jiwon's.

Jiwon struggled again, twisting slightly side to side. Junhoe continued to hold his hips and ram himself into the latter at an increasingly fast pace. Jiwon wanted to touch himself so much, he had never had a urge to until now. He knew he was close and he wanted to cum, but Junhoe caught him before he could. Junhoe grabbed the base of Jiwon's dick, causing the older man to have a dry orgasm. Jiwon's body twitch and arched as if he's releasing without actually doing it. With his head digging into the pillows, Jiwon took deep breaths, still a little high from what just happened. 

"Wuh... Why?..." Jiwon said through his breathing. 

"You can cum when I want you to, this is still a punishment." Junhoe waited until Jiwon was breathing normally before taking his hand off and pulling out. Jiwon released the cutest moan as he felt Junhoe's dick leaving his ass. "Turn over." Junhoe barked out his demand and watched as Jiwon managed to turn himself over. He rested his head on his arm and waited for Junhoe to continue. "This lighting makes your ass look good." He gave it a simple smack and got back into position. 

Without warning, he pushed himself completely into Jiwon and begun thrusting. Jiwon bit his arm, the pleasure soaring through his body differently from the last time. He felt himself getting close again. Junhoe grabbed him again, much like the last time.

"Not yet." Jiwon buried his face into the pillow and tried to restrain himself. He ended up having another dry orgasm. His moan was loud enough that Junhoe almost heard it clearly. The sound hit his lower region, emphasizing the fact that he wasn't done yet. "Fuck yourself against me." Junhoe commanded, taking Jiwon off guard. 

The older man did as he was told and moved back and forth. At first it was slow, but then Jiwon found his own spot and started fucking himself at a faster pace. Junhoe could see Jiwon getting hard again, wanting to cum real soon. As much as Junhoe wanted to continue to watch this, he stopped Jiwon's activities and pulled out. He pushed his dick back in and repeated the same action numerous times.

"Jun-Junhoe! Please-ah! Don't... Don't-ah toy with m-me!" He was still doing that movement. Junhoe's dick begun to rub the inside of Jiwon differently, quickly sending him close to his orgasm again.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"L-Lesson? Ahh! What lesson?..."

"You're not gonna call me monstrous again, right?" Jiwon clutched the headboard again, remembering that this all started because of what he blindly said in the spur of the moment.

"Yes! Yes, yes, I-ah I learned my lesson! Shit..."

"Say it."

"I won't- ah fuck! I won't call you names again." Satisfied, Junhoe stopped what he was doing and went back to a steady pace. He leaned forward and began to talk. 

"By the way, don't let anyone fuck you but me. You can fuck them, but they can't fuck you. You got that?" Jiwon could hear how serious Junhoe was.

"Yeahhh, yeah I got it."

"Good, your ass is mine alone." As Junhoe said that, he grabbed Jiwon's dick and stroked it. Jiwon moaned out loudly, not caring anymore about anyone hearing him. It's too late for caring. This went on for another minute until Junhoe whispered in Jiwon's ear. "You can cum now." 

That was all Jiwon needed to hear and then he was seeing stars. He came on the bed. Jiwon tightened around Junhoe and that was all he needed. He came in Jiwon's ass, riding it out for a bit before fully pulling out. Jiwon collapsed onto the bed while Junhoe leaned back against his heels. He watched as Jiwon was panting heavily, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his punishment. Then he looked at the belt and figured that it must be beyond uncomfortable now. He moved beside Jiwon and undid the belt, dropping it back over at Hanbin's bed. He stared at Jiwon's wrists, seeing how red they were. He suddenly felt bad.

"Ah, sorry about that." Jiwon looked up and saw Junhoe scratching the back of his neck, the signature jester for slight embarrassment or for being sorry.

"Sorry about what?" Junhoe pointed to the older man's wrists. "Oh that? It's nothing. If anything, I think I liked it." Jiwon turned over onto his back, wincing at how cold the other side of the bed was. 

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Nah." He rubbed his wrists casually. "Become someone's Bottom Bitch, then you'll know how this feels." Junhoe inwardly chuckled.

"'Bottom Bitch'? Did you just call yourself that?" Jiwon nodded.

"Yeah, that's basically what just happened." Jiwon adjusted himself and started to drift off. Junhoe watched the older man fall asleep and smiled, actually happy that this happened the way it did. Then something clicked in his head.

When did the power comeback on?

**Author's Note:**

> -Posted on AsianFanFics first-  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/900375/midnight-scare-jiwon-teamb-bobby-junhoe-ikon-junbob-bobhoe  
> Originally posted: Jan. 28, 2015  
> Updated: Feb. 22, 2015


End file.
